


Hero's Reward

by Sheepyboy



Category: Balto (Movies)
Genre: Animals, F/M, Knotting, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepyboy/pseuds/Sheepyboy
Summary: Just a simple Balto x Jenna fic. Was inspired to write after watching this old favourite on DVD. Non-anthro canine sex scenes contained within.
Relationships: Balto/Jenna (Balto)
Kudos: 5





	Hero's Reward

Balto smiled at Jenna as he admired the handsome leather collar with brass tag adorning his neck.

"I feel weird wearing this, but I suppose I'll get used to it."

Jenna smiled back. "It looks fantastic. You wear it well." she added, nuzzling him.

Balto sniffed. A musky scent met his nostrils. Jenna smelt lovelier than ever tonight and it was driving him wild. For the moment however, he had no choice but to restrain himself, and hope that Rosy and her parents would soon retire to bed.

Rosy's parents had adopted the heroic wolfdog who'd helped to bring antitoxin to the stricken town of Nome. Thanks to his efforts, the town's children had been saved from the deadly diphtheria outbreak. After living his entire life as an outcast, Balto finally had a permanent loving home with a family he loved and had earned the respect of other dogs and humans alike.

"Mommy, Balto looks so smart in his new collar!" Rosy shouted, embracing the wolfdog. "I love you, you're my hero!"

Balto wagged his tail. The little girl was recovering well but she was still weak. He nuzzled her gently. Along with Jenna, Rosy had been the only person to show him kindness when he first arrived in Nome and now he vowed to protect her with his life.

"Come on Rosy, time for bed honey. It's not good to tire yourself out too soon," the girl's mother said.

"I was just saying goodnight to Balto. I love the collar that Dad got for him!"

"Well he's a member of the family now," Rosy's mom smiled, petting Balto's head. "Not to mention a hero!"

If Balto could blush he would've done. He didn't consider himself a hero at all, just someone with a natural instinct to help others.

"I feel bad that we demonized him," Rosy's dad added, appearing in the doorway. "He's such an affectionate dog. I was wrong to fear that he'd bite anyone."

"Dad, how come Steele came back on his own before the team did?" Rosy interrupted.

"I don't know sweetheart. Seems he got separated from the rest somehow. The musher can't remember much about what happened because he hit his head. He remembers seeing Balto appearing at the top of the cliff. He must've been following the team's scent."

"Steele should've stayed with the team," Rosy's mom said. "A good sled dog never deserts his group. Badly trained for a so-called champion husky. Anyways, time we were all in bed. Especially little children!"

Rosy nodded and bade the dogs goodnight before her parents ushered her upstairs.

With the humans finally in bed, Jenna turned to Balto.

“Alone at last!” she said, rising to her feet, and Balto smelt that intriguing aroma from earlier. Jenna had come into heat and her family seemed blissfully unaware of this fact, due to being preoccupied with Rosy’s recovery.

Jenna had been in heat before and the inconvenience at being locked up away from other dogs for a week had been unbearable. Now with a mate she truly loved, things were about to change.

Jenna whimpered, her ears laid back as she held her tail aside for Balto. Ever since her heat had begun, her reserved personality had disappeared and the husky couldn’t resist presenting her swollen vulva to him.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, lowering her tail. “It’s most unlike me.”

“You are beautiful my love,” Balto responded, moving closer. “Please don’t hide yourself from me. If you’ll permit me to…I want nothing more than to make love to you.”

Jenna was surprised at his restrained manner despite his obvious longing for her. Asking permission of all things. But then Balto wasn’t your regular canine. That was the wolf side of him showing itself. Unlike other dogs who would have mounted her without hesitation or respect, Balto adhered to his own code of honour, as he would have done in a wolf pack. Despite his heroics, he was too modest to let fame go to his head. Balto still believed himself to be the subordinate. Jenna was the alpha female in his eyes. She was starting to understand now and it only increased her love for him.

“Yes Balto…please, I want you!” Jenna begged, feeling more aroused than she’d ever felt in her life.

He took a step beside her, his flank pressing up against hers, her tail rising as he lowered his muzzle to her glistening slit. Jenna also stole a glance between Balto’s hind legs, seeing his red member emerging from his sheath. Excited at the view, she wondered whether being part wolf meant he’d be larger than a pedigree dog, and licked her lips in anticipation.

Balto sniffed Jenna’s wet slit, his cold nose savouring the scent from her most sensitive area. Carefully he extended his tongue and began to lick, enjoying her little whimpers of joy as he did so. He varied his movements, sometimes going slowly, then a little faster. He took a long taste of her, his flexible tongue engulfing the pointed tip of her vulva before sliding up along her folds. Balto’s heart leapt as he heard a loud moan from Jenna, and she turned for him and held her tail aside again, allowing him full access. She was more than ready for him. The wolfdog tentatively placed a paw on her back, so as not to hurt her and prepared to mount.

“I love you Balto.”

That was all the encouragement he needed. Balto’s glistening, pointed cock pressed against Jenna's virgin entrance, parting her pliable folds. He slid in with surprising ease thanks to his oral lubrication. Slowly, he slid himself further in, until his knot pressed against her folds. She was incredibly tight, as he had expected. Balto continued to thrust, and she yelped happily.

Something deep and primeval stirred within Balto and he had the urge to howl. It was just like before, when, at the lowest point in his life, he’d encountered the white wolf, who’d given him the courage to confront his heritage. Now, at his happiest moment, that same feeling was stirring again. Balto tilted his head and howled loudly, pushing his knot deep inside her. Now they were truly joined. Jenna responded by howling with him.

Rosy was restless tonight, too excited to sleep. Tossing and turning in bed, she was looking forward to the day when she’d be well enough to play outside again and try out her new sled. This time she’d have Jenna and Balto pulling it.

“I’m going to be a real musher one day!” the little girl told herself. She heard the sound of howls. At first they seemed to be coming from far away. She sat bolt upright in bed and opened the curtains. Moonlight reflected off the snowy landscape outside.

“The wolves,” she wondered. She’d heard them many times before and wondered if they were calling to Balto.

Suddenly more howls were heard from downstairs. Curious, Rosy climbed out of bed and picked up the hurricane lamp off the nightstand. Maybe Balto had heard the call of the wolves too.

Balto continued to hump his lover eagerly, his balls slapping against Jenna’s hind legs. With a final howl, he came, filling her insides with his seed.

The kitchen door was ajar, and Rosy watched the two dogs, fascinated, but completely unaware at what was happening. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned round.

“Rosy why are you out of bed? Did you have a nightmare?” her mom asked.

“Look, Jenna’s giving Balto a piggyback ride!” she replied, pointing at the dogs. “Are they playing?”

Rosy’s mom’s eyes widened at the sight. “Erm…not exactly. She took her daughter to one side and explained.

“Honey, Balto and Jenna are…making puppies. It’s called mating.”

“Puppies?” the little girl’s face lit up. “Jenna’s going to have puppies?”

“Yes dear, but not for a few months. You’ll have to be patient.”

“I will Mommy, I promise. I’ll be able to raise a whole team of sled dogs! But how do they actually make the puppies?”

“Ssh, it’s best we don’t disturb them. I’ll tell you in the morning. Now you’ve got to get back to bed!” She pulled the kitchen door closed.

Balto and Jenna were unaware of their observers. With his knot swollen and buried deep inside his lover, Balto dismounted and the two dogs stood back to back.

Jenna panted, struggling to get her breath.

“That was…incredible,” she whispered.

“Mmm…you were incredible,” Balto replied, enjoying the fact that they were tied and his butt was pressed tightly against Jenna’s.

“I can’t wait to have your pups,” she continued. “And I just know Rosy will be overjoyed when she finds out.”

Balto puffed out his chest with pride. They remained joined for several minutes, until Balto felt the swelling of his knot decrease and he was able to pull out at last. Jenna yelped at the final tug. She turned round, finally seeing all of Balto’s meat, hanging free and dripping.

“Hey not so fast big boy,” she teased, before his cock could shrink back into its sheath. “Hehee, sorry,” Balto grinned, helpfully cocking a leg to give her better access.

“That’s better,” Jenna replied, eagerly licking his wet shaft and balls. “Mmm, big paws aren’t the only big thing that run in one side of your family, are they?”

Balto felt the fur on the back of his neck stand on end. For the first time in his life he was truly happy with who he was. No longer would he be ashamed of his wolf heritage.

The End


End file.
